A Muggles' Potion
by P.A.W.07
Summary: Voldemort won. He took over the world and slowly destroyed humanity with it. There were rumors that there were good witches and wizards fighting for the non-magical folks, but not enough to save humanity. So, our corporation decided to do one last thing for humanity. One ... last ... thing. One-shot.


Summary: Voldemont won, he took over the world and slowly destroyed humanity with it. There were rumors there were good witches and wizards fighting for us but not enough to save humanity. So, our corporation decided to do one last thing for humanity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of Resident Evil

Rating: Teen

XXX

A Muggle's Potion

XXX

We were a powerful corporation. We weren't the purest or the calmest medical company in the world, but we certainly were vast and widespread like umbrellas over peoples' heads on a rainy day. Not that the wizards or witches cared, they called our medicines "potions". In fact, they mocked us, saying our scientists were muggles playing with a potions set.

If only they knew the things we could make, the thing we _did_ make. It probably was best that they didn't though; the DeathEaters would have destroyed us immediately if they had known what we had made. After all, in a few short months they had destroyed all of the world's naval forces and the land masses were littered with corpses wrapped in uniforms. It is with a heavy heart that I must state that mass graves were not a rare sight. I, myself, had to watch from the Corporation's skyscraper down into the streets below like some type of frightened bird in a tree, watching as the saw bit into my home.

Raccoon City had been in ruins, body's littering the street in piles like dead rats. The wizards -those disgusting, unnatural, bastards- could have made the bodies disappear or turn into something less disturbing. Instead, they wanted humanity to suffer by making us bury millions of our own kind, uniformed soldiers and babies alike.

They let us continue as a business only because they didn't want their property dying off too easily. Voldemont –a name everyone came to detest- had divided the world up into small kingdoms, the most loyal and "purest" wizarding families given entire cities that matched the size of states or small countries. Humans were little more than cattle and property to be used as they wished.

I don't remember who came up with the idea. Perhaps it was even me, my mind so grievous from the very thought that my mind might have decided to forget. Either way, I remember standing there, bio-hazard suit non-existent, as small vial after small vial of the T-virus was handed out to runners. The runners were personal guards of the company that knew they carried death. They would release the vials only in the presence of a wizard so that even though humanity may suffer, at least they'd knew that our "masters" would be as well.

Once the vial carriers had ran away, their jackets blending into the crowd save for the little red and white badge on their back, we –the scientist and staff- started gathering volunteers for the Nemesis Program. Those of them that did not wish to be part of the end crept home to their beds or to their favorite spot in the park, taking a gun with them.

I wonder what hot metal tastes like.

Now, as I look down, my tree no longer being sawed down but burning, the rest of the forest going down with it as screams and the quickened dead rule the ground, I can't help but recall my words to the rest of the staff as the last runner parted:

"We are the Umbrella Corporation. We kept the rain off humanity's head during the hard times, but in the end, when the dam breaks and eternal suffering comes crashing down on humanity, we will tip the umbrella so that no one can see the waves coming. And when the waves finally do hit, our kind will barely suffer. For we are the Umbrella Corporation and we're taking all those wizard-bastards with us."

XXX

Paw07: Just a passing thought I don't think people dwell on enough when it comes to the HP world. The question of, if Voldemont did win what would happen to humanity?

Also, wooh, my first story in the crossover category.


End file.
